


【狼队】老狼发现了斯科特的小秘密

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 抱着老狼衣服自慰的小队被不敲门就进来的老狼看到了~起名简直要我命就随便来个吧。





	【狼队】老狼发现了斯科特的小秘密

【狼队】老狼发现了斯科特的小秘密

 

Logan决定听一下Rogue的话”尝试”和他们的小队长”搞好”关系。他受不了Rogue整天在他耳边没完没了的嘟囔，他和Scott的不对盘简直就像是什么罪不可赦的过错。他们是情敌，该死的。  
于是Logan拎了瓶威士忌站在Scott的房门前徘徊了许久，直到他把第二根雪茄掐灭在Scott门口的墙壁上才终于像是下定了决心似的一把推开了他的房门。朋友从不需要敲门。他这样替自己的行为开解，抬眼却瞧见那个躺在床上的房间主人用一脸难以掩饰的惊慌失措表情把自己蜷缩了起来。  
Logan为对方这个不合时宜的反应停顿了两秒，他一边把攥在手里的酒瓶放到手边的桌子上一边疑惑的转动了一下脑袋。好像有什么不太对劲。  
「你他妈的在干嘛？！」Logan吸了吸鼻子，他在房间里似乎闻到了自己的味道。不是自他身上传出来的，倒像是——他冲向前了一步，一把拽住了Scott手里抱着的那件东西，「这是我的…衣服？」他张口结舌的问。手上的布料触感熟悉，大概是他不久前丢了的那一件，而对方慌张的动作也在印证这个猜测的正确性。  
Scott尽力压抑着全身的颤抖把头扭开了一点，他想要用被子把自己整个的包裹起来，总好过看到Logan那个过于惊异的眼神。  
「滚出去…」他咕哝着，然后松开手，让那件不属于他的衣服连同拽住它的Logan一起退出去了好几步远，「谁他妈的…允许你进我的房间了？」  
「而你关起门来在动这么个龌龊的小心思。」Logan抖开他手中的那件衣服，脸上胜券在握的笑容都扩大了起来，这显而易见就是他之前穿的，连袖子上的那个破洞都一模一样，「瞧瞧你，想要男人的味道都不太挑了吗？」  
Scott受不了的呻吟了一声，他伸手卷起身旁的薄被把自己整个的包围了起来，被男人闯入而硬生生截断的高潮还让他不时的发着抖，没有得到解放的胯下还硬的不像话。「出去，Logan。」他停顿了一下，念出对方的名字带给他了个小小的痉挛，他不得不闭紧了藏在红石英眼镜后面的双眼，感觉背后的汗珠都凝在一起滑落了下来，「算我求你。」  
这么脆弱的战斗队长让Logan的心情愉悦的吹了声口哨，他手里抓着情敌不可见人的小把柄，没穿衣服的男人裹紧被子无法反抗的躺在自己的眼前。他肖想了几秒用这个把Jean抢夺过来的情形，忍不住为它舔了舔嘴唇。和他们的小队长搞好关系似乎是个正确的决定。  
没有收到回应的Scott摸了摸眼镜的边框，陷入了自己世界里的Logan越发的显得碍眼起来。他一定是疯了才会觉得这个男人性感帅气全身都在吸引着自己，而这幅身体还想要和他做爱想的不得了。去他妈的，他想，毁了这个。  
「你想要告诉Jean，对不对？」他开口，用了带上点嘲讽的语气，「而我不得不提醒一下你，三个月前我就和她分手了。」  
「我躲在自己房间里想着男人自慰，大新闻，嗯哼？」Scott用手肘把自己撑起来了一点，然后伸手撩开了一点他额前被汗湿了的头发，「太遗憾了，我们就是因为这个分手的。」  
Logan用力握紧了他手里的衣服，心底攀升起来让自己都觉得诧异的不满。「这个时候你还要和我耍嘴皮子，Scott。」他把那件衣服惯到了地上，大踏步的向着Scott走了过来，然后站在床边居高临下的俯视着他，他的脸上满是难以抑制的怒火，「为什么是我的衣服？」  
「什么？」  
「我说你他妈的为什么要用我的衣服！」他伸手抓住了Scott的肩膀，他把赤裸裸的从床上提了起来。Logan觉得自己浑身都不对劲。  
「当然是因为你的最容易入手……」他们的小队长不甘示弱的吼了回去，下一秒，他就被Logan重新压回了床垫里，对方死死按住了他的肩膀，让牙齿报复性的咬进了他侧颈的皮肤里。  
「操！你这个疯子！」Scott吃痛的大叫起来，他不管不顾的把被子连同压在他身上的男人一脚踹开，Logan一把捏住了他踢过来的没什么力气的小腿，随手向着旁边一掰就听到了骨骼交错的咔啦声。Scott倒吸一口凉气，他尝试活动了一下那里，还随着他的操控移动的地方没有被掰折，只有钝痛感像是燃烧的火焰一样顺着那里传递了上来。  
「别乱动。」Logan沉着脸说，他正跪坐在Scott的小腹上脱掉自己的白色背心，被他双腿钳制住的地方正在不安分的移动着，「不然我就把你全身的骨头都捏碎。」  
Scott为他的威胁而小腹抽紧了一下，反驳的话堵在了他的喉咙里说不出来，他从Logan冲进屋里就一直硬着的老二正贴在对方的身后，因为得不到抚慰而抽痛着。  
Logan一手脱掉自己的裤子一手拉高了Scott的一条腿，对方几乎是愣住了一样的任由他动作着。「从哪里进去？」他摸索着小队长的腿间哑着嗓子问，「Scott！？」  
「下面…对……」Scott握着他的手带领他找到自己的那个入口，他咬紧下唇抑制到了嘴边的呻吟，却随着对方恍然大悟状的手指插入而忍不住拉高了句尾的声调。「柜子里有套，拜托，Logan……」  
两根手指猛的一起捅进了他的身体里。「谁都行，是吧？」Logan咬牙切齿的说着，他恼怒的用力抽动起了自己的手指，把穴口没干透的润滑剂搅动出了水声，「这个时候不管是谁进来，都行，对吧？」  
「不、不……」Scott拼命的挣扎了一下就被对方用手肘重新压了回去，Logan的手臂压在他的喉咙上让他连呼吸都有点受阻了。他不得不尽量放松自己好让Logan越发粗暴的开拓行为进行的可以更顺畅一点，压在他身上的男人全身都散发出一种所有物被人夺取了而发狂的气息，他从喉咙里发出低声的咆哮，用全身把Scott压制在了自己的身下。  
「你他妈的盼着这个呢。」Logan抽掉了他鼻梁上的那副红石英眼镜，随手把它甩到了一边，Scott紧紧的闭上他的双眼，在听到自己眼镜落地的清脆响声才反射性的抽动了一下眉心。他一点都不想睁开眼用他的红色粒子光束把Logan轰到院子里。他说的没错，自己一直的盼着这个呢。而感觉不到这些的男人还因为不知从何而来的恼怒而胡言乱语着。  
「我怎么会不知道呢。」Logan抽出自己的手指，抓住Scott的胯骨，让自己的前端抵到了他已经被弄得柔软而潮湿的入口处，「我早该闻出来的。你擅长这个。」  
「别Logan，套子……」  
他慌乱的想要去床头的柜子里摸索安全套的手臂被一把按住，Scott反手抓住了他。Logan的前端顶开他紧闭的后穴入口，缓慢而坚定的推进了他的身体里。蓦然被填满的发胀感让Scott抓住他手臂的手指猛的抽紧了起来，指甲都陷入到了他的皮肤里，被掐出血的地方迅速的愈合起来，吃了点痛的Logan嘴角挂上了一点冷笑。  
「我是最坏的人选吗？」  
你他妈的是最好的。  
「闭嘴。」Scott犹豫着伸手按在他的肩膀上，他低低的喘息了一声然后抬起一点上身，轻轻的在Logan的耳边舔了一口，「就，操我。」他看不到Logan一瞬间扩散的像墨一般黑的瞳孔，只能听到他垂头在自己脖子旁边发出的低沉笑声，「没错，操你。」他微微抽出自己，然后大幅度的挺身将自己埋得更深，「只有我操到你了。」  
Scott含糊的随着对方的动作呻吟着，他抑制不住自己想要喊出对方名字的冲动，在Logan越显粗暴的入侵下敞开自己。Logan尝试和他接吻的时候永远掐住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴又像是怕他逃走，而他顺从的躺在那儿，把双腿紧紧的挂在对方的腰上，一边承载着对方不管不顾的的侵犯一边露出一点得意而愉悦的笑容。然后他被翻了个身用力的按在了床上，Logan从背后更深入的进入了他，阴茎毫无预兆的擦过他身体里敏感的腺体，他尖叫了一声又匆忙的捂住了自己的嘴。  
贴在身后的粗喘声带上了点笑意。Logan一手抓住他的胯骨一手探到了他的腿间，轻轻握住了那个因为刺激而硬的更厉害的东西。  
「别射进来。」闷在枕头里的声音像是脱力般的慵懒。

 

觉得完事之后应该会倒头就睡或者提裤子走人的男人抱着Scott去浴室的时候受到了这辈子最大的抵抗。「放我下来。」他捂着自己的眼睛压低声音吼道，「我要睁眼了。我他妈的真的会睁眼的。」  
Logan忍不住为这个威胁而发出笑声，他把Scott放进了浴缸里，在对方更加激烈的反抗下不得不张开双手一边做出safe的动作一边倒退着走了出来。他把被扔在地上的那件衣服捡了起来，这的确是件适合自慰的好东西，他一边把那件衣服甩到自己的肩膀上一边琢磨，那上面全是Scott的味道。

 

Fin.


End file.
